


Damn Hipsters/ Jazz Cafe

by Spider_Dork



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spiderpool - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Jazz cafe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: Wade needs a rebound, so when he hears of some hot twinkie baristas at a hipster jazz cafe he goes shopping for a new toy to attach at his side. He finds a unicorn tamer instead.  #notdisappointed





	Damn Hipsters/ Jazz Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm doing this to procrastinate writing my COUNTLESS SERIES
> 
>  
> 
> bye

The smell of coffee wound through the air, Soft jazz played and there were twinkle lights everywhere. This was the best place to go shopping for a new hipster partner, Wade decided. He needed a rebound and well, hipsters happen to be adorable sometimes. He stepped up to the counter and glanced at all the overpriced coffee. He’ll order something expensive but easier to make. Cause that’s how you befriend baristas apparently. Expensive stuff that’s easy and quick to do and if you can tip tip well. The problem was, he wasn’t sure what half of the drinks were. Or whether or not they were easy so… To the only coffee he could pronounce and wouldn’t make him look like a basic white girl. An americano. Plan has backfired. Very much so.   
  
He couldn’t even pretend that this was just on his way to or from UNI, he went out of the way because someone mentioned a hot barista twink. And he could go for a few Twinkies. He stepped up to the counter, Smiling at the girl with pink ombre hair and ordered, Americano, no room for cream, and a muffin. She asked him his name and whatnot and flat out threw the muffin and the cup at this kid. Who spun around and grabbed them right out of the air. Wade Froze in place for a second. So this was the twink. Short, fluffy hair, beautiful eyes behind prescription glasses, not fake. Perfect lips and cheekbones, adorable freckles over his nose, and faster than lightning making his drink, talking to the pink haired-chick and doing three different things with one arm, holding a cup, clicking a blender back into place and turning it on, holding the lid down as he poured creamy chocolate mocha frapp into someone else’s cup.   
  
He got pushed out of the way of the line after paying and he just stood at the drop off counter and stared at this kid, who could rule the world if he wanted to. He finished with two different orders simultaneously and set them out, calling the names and turning. He retrieved Wade’s americano and popped a lid on, setting it beside the baged muffin that he just realised was in front of him.   
  
The muffin was some vanilla crumble something, he didn’t pay attention. He was busy staring awestruck at the kid who was still zipping around like he was the master of the… whatever those coffee machines are. Wade is hopeless. He stared at his coffee that was slowly growing cold. Ok… How… would he go about asking the kid for his number? The guy who had made comments about him a couple days ago never asked and when he came back the kid was gone so he gave up. Would the kid even agree to giving him his number? Not everyone is gay, he could be straight or ace or aro. Wade looked up to see the kid, less bustle now, but talking with the pink haired girl. Wade’s gaydar must be either broken or obscured by the radiating cloud of awesomeness around the kid.   
  
He looked back down at his muffin. This isn’t gonna work. He took a sip from his coffee and looked back up. The kid wasn’t there, but the pink haired girl was giving him the side eye. Ok she is definitely gay, Only a true lesbian could perfect such a wicked look. Wade turned back to his coffee, so maybe he missed the chance to talk to the kid. He could come back. A lot. Until he finally does have the chance. Yeah… That’s not stalkerish at all.   
  
The coffee was cold. Jazz played through his head, running circles around him. Yellow and orange warm lighting made everything sparkle, like the lights were trying to turn everything into a starry sky. Someone set an iced-frap coffee on his table and sat down across from him.   
  
Wade looked up into the beautiful brown eyes of the boy he’s been admiring for the past… god knows how long. His hair was perfectly messed up, like stylists had spent hours on it making it look just beautifully messed. He was smirking and he took off his glasses, tucking them into his shirt pocket. And even that looked beautiful. Not hot, no… Hot could not even begin to describe this boy.   
  
The boy smiled and pulled out his phone unlocking it and pushing it across the table towards Wade, who just stared at it dumbstruck. The kid giggled, which sounded like the most beautiful thing Wade had ever heard… Until he spoke.   
  
“Did you want my number? Or was there another reason you were drooling at me all day.”   
  
Wade was about to protest when he realized his mouth had been open since the boy sat down. He snapped his mouth shut and grabbed the kid’s phone. Jazz beats filled his mind and head and he tried not to stop and stare as the kid smirked and sipped his coffee.. Now that was hot… More than hot. Like if the sun had a hotter cousin. He finished typing his number into the phone and pushed it back. The kid raised his eyebrows, like he was expecting something. But Wade’s thoughts were jumbled and the only thing occupying his head were the rasping sounds of a record crackling that was laid under the jazz that was filling the room like smoke.  
  
The kid put his phone away and nodded at the guy’s cup. “Is your name really Wade Westin, or did we spell that wrong..” He cleared his throat and turned his cup around. He was never this thoughtless… ok unless the most beautiful twink in the world just made the first move but…   
  
“No! Uh..” He cleared his throat once more and tried again. “I’m Wade Wilson, and I think she spelled it wrong on purpose.” He said, staring at his cup, brows knitting together.   
  
The boy giggled again. Ex? What ex? He was here for a rebound? Why? Who had he met before this that was anywhere near as perfect. “She does that to attractive guys she thinks are trying to flirt with her. I’m Peter by the way. And I think she got the wrong message.”  
  
Wade nodded. Thinking to pull out his phone. “Yeah, no I was gonna flirt with her until she threw my muffin at you and you caught it while carrying like, twenty other things and taming a unicorn. So… She was let off the hook.”   
  
Peter smiled and shrugged. “Well, unicorn taming is just one of my many hobbies. I moonlight as a Mythical creature myself though. “   
  
The soft curve to his lips as he smiled was stunning, Wade felt like he was in fact witnessing a mythical creature make itself known to a lowly farmer boy. He dumbly pushed his phone over to Peter, Who took it, and finished typing his number In like, three seconds flat, and passed it back. Wade grabbed it as Peter took his phone out to test it, soon a notification popped up.   
  
[From: Unicorn Tamer: ]   
Hello MuffinMan~  
  
Wade had forgotten that that’s what he set his contact to when he’d typed his number in. He looked up to Peter’s beautiful eyes.  
  
“D-do you wanna get coffee sometime?”   
  
That heavenly giggle…  
  
“We already have, but I’d like to get coffee with you…” The boy said with a smile, “So long as it’s somewhere else… Carri Doesn’t need anything else to gossip about. “

 

Wade nodded… “Yeah… Yeah… avoiding pink-hair...” He hesitated. “Just checking, how old are you?”    
  
The jazz was slowing, Peter had his chin resting on his hand, perfectly framing his face. He was smiling, probably amused by Wade’s idiocy. “I’m Twenty, Turning twenty one in August.”    
  
“Good!” Wade nodded, Sipping his cold Americano. With those eyes staring at him, He could get lost in the fog of jazz and twinkle lights. Damn Hipsters.


End file.
